


First Time

by thorbruces



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorbruces/pseuds/thorbruces
Summary: "Weeks went by without Bruce mentioning it. The way, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Thor staring at him while he worked. It was almost distracting at first, but it eventually became comforting."The first time Thor and Bruce admit their feelings, from the "first time" prompt for ThorBruce week





	First Time

Weeks went by without Bruce mentioning it. The way, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Thor staring at him while he worked. It was almost distracting at first, but it eventually became comforting. The nights Thor was absent became lonely and it was difficult for Bruce to get work done. Usually, Thor would go in to chat with Tony and Bruce would end up feeling Thor’s eyes on him. Eventually Thor entered the lab with only Bruce present, but still looked away whenever Bruce caught him staring. How could Thor help it? Whenever he looked at Bruce, all he felt was love. His mix of grey and white curly hair that fit perfectly with his face shape, how he placed his hands on the table when he leaned against it, how he fiddles with his shirt when he’s nervous. He was the most beautiful man in the world to Thor.  
And physical appearance wasn’t just it. Thor watched lovingly when Bruce talked to people, how he could go on and on about science and how something works. Thor could listen to him talk for hours. He was worried Bruce noticed him staring, but he realized someone that amazing would never notice him. Both men were always nervous around each other and rarely ever talked. Thor never spoke when in Bruce’s lab and never said goodnight to him when parting.  
But, Bruce decided he was going to admit to Thor he notices his staring. Not that it makes him uncomfortable, but because he desperately wants to know if Thor feels the same he does. He looks at Thor and his heart fills up with a sense of happiness. One night, he began pacing around his room, talking to himself.

“It’s nothing, it’s nothing. It has to be nothing, right? I can’t be falling in love with someone right now. Or ever. I’m not capable of that.” Bruce continues pacing as his mind races. He thinks about Thor. Thor’s one blue eye, his blond hair that’s perfectly cut at the top, how he still looks handsome even with an eyepatch. He stops in his tracks.

“Holy shit. I’m in love with Thor.” And the next day after he realized this, he told him. He couldn’t wait. 

\-----------------------------

Thor stood with a cup of coffee, looking out the window, still in his pajamas. All he could think about was Bruce. It was all his mind was full of recently. He thought about how cute he looked when he was tired, how oversized most of his sweaters are, and in the middle of his thoughts, he heard footsteps behind him. The footsteps belonged to the scientist.

“Oh, hello, Banner. How are you this morning?” C’mon, Thor. You can do better than that.

“I-uh, I’m alright. I needed to talk to you about something, actually.”

“Oh, alright. What is it?”

“Well, I-” Bruce is interrupted by none other than Tony Stark.

“Point break! Brucie! How are my two favorite boys?” Tony puts his arms around the two men and Bruce lowers his head and sighs.  
“We’re alright, Bruce actually needed to talk to me about something.”

“Oh, well, I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.” Both of them became flustered at the statement and before Tony could leave, Bruce spoke up.

“No, actually, it’s fine. I’ll, uh, tell you later.” Bruce takes Tony’s arm off of his shoulder and scurried away, and Thor and Tony gave each other glances.

“What’s up with him? He getting green?”

“I am not sure, Stark.” 

\-----------------------------

Bruce walks around the lab, trying to work without making a fool out of himself in front of Thor. He sees Thor look at him and this time, he needs to say something.

“You know, I-I see the way you look at me.” 

Thor’s eyes widen and he freezes.

“I notice.” 

Thor fumbles with his hands before saying anything. He’s clearly nervous by Bruce’s observation and wants to tell him how he feels, but can’t decide if it’s the right time.

“How long have you noticed?”

“Since we first met.” Bruce makes his way over to Thor, and put his hands on his and it seems to calm Thor down. Thor’s head lifts and he looks into Bruce’s eyes.

“I don’t want you think I’m creepy, I just-“

“Shhh, Thor, it’s okay. It was almost comforting.”

“Banner, I- I like you… a lot.”

“I like you too, Thor.”

“May I?” 

Bruce nods and Thor leans down, crashing his lips onto Bruce’s. The two pairs of lips are warm on each other and move perfectly together. Thor puts his hand onto Bruce’s lower back and Bruce puts his on the back of Thor’s head, pulling them closer. And the rest of the night was bliss.

\-----------------------------

Thor’s eyes open and he awakes to a new feeling, a new sense of happiness. He looks over to Bruce who lays on the spot of the bed that is usually empty, and he can’t help but smile. Bruce is finally his and Thor is finally Bruce’s. He wraps his arm around Bruce’s torso and kisses his neck, waking Bruce up.

“Good morning, honey.” Bruce greets Thor with a warm kiss on his lips.

“Good morning, my love.”

“We should go eat breakfast.”

“Mmmm, not yet, I would rather lay here with you.”

Bruce chuckles and plays with Thor’s hair as Thor kisses him down his body. At last, he finally feels the happiness he’s been longing for.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!! sorry this isn't much i have a lot on my plate rn but i hope you liked this and i'll be trying to do every prompt this week for thorbruce week!! 
> 
> follow my twitter lgbtruffalo and my tumblr thors-bruce
> 
> all the love <33


End file.
